


Futanari Ballbusting: Neanderthal

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [12]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Battle, CBT, Castration, Cavewoman, Cuntbusting, F/F, Forced, Futa, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Neanderthals, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, ballbusting, barbarians - Freeform, big tits, bones - Freeform, dickgirl, halfstration, hung, leaf bra, leaf skirt, pelts, red hair, redhead, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: Barbarian's raid a nearby tribe of neanderthals.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Neanderthal

**Author's Note:**

> It's pronounced knee-an-der-tall, not 'thal'

Neanderthals.

It was a simpler time, eons ago. No money, no debt, no 9-5 jobs, no underwear, no consent laws.

Despite what the ‘scientists’ and their ‘peer reviewed studies’ would have you believe, cavewomen were HOT! Absolute babes! No body hair! Perfect skin! Massive tities all the time! Voluptuous red hair! No sun damage on their skin despite the fact that they were outdoors all day!

For example, here, we have two cavewomen. Unga, and Tubunga, of the Mubunga tribe.

They’re both short, a little less than 5’2”, based on their limited nutrition intake, but they’re both smoking hot.

Unga is a woman with long, wavy red hair that reaches her hips. She has big tits wrapped tightly in the soft fur of some prehistoric animal, and her childbearing hips are wrapped in the rough hide of another animal. She looks frail, not needing to build any kind of muscle as her duties consists of letting her daughter suck her boobs, and berry picking.

Tubunga is a futa. Similarly, she has long red hair, but it’s somewhat more faded than Unga’s, and it’s only just off her shoulders. Her lack if breastfeeding left her boobs significantly smaller, only around the size of cantalopes, and her primitive clothes are made of old hides that are falling apart from their time in the harsh elements. The hide skirt is open in the front, revealing her neanderthal-penis, which is 3 inches flaccid, and grows to four inches. Her body is toned and slightly muscular, to help hunt animals with her tribe.

Tubunga walks up to Unga, dragging behind her the large corpse of an animal she killed while hunting. “Unga mabunga gagunga!” Tabunga says, puffing out her chest, a confident smile on her face as she’s proud of the work she did.

“Tubunga galunda dagunga?” Unga cocks her head and put a hand on her hips. Tubunga did impressive work, but why is she specifically showing Unga?

“Tabunga yaunga Unga!” Tabunga ‘s expression softens as she puts the prize down at her feet, handing Unga the fur covered tail.

“Kalunga!?” Unga hops, her left leg back as she clasps her hands! “Tabunga kalunga Unga!?” She can’t believe it! What a great gift from a friend!

Unga grabs the creature by the tail and slowly starts pulling it down the soft dirt of the well travelled path. Their village was only a couple dozen feet away, in the middle of a prehistoric jungle with massive trees and mountains of rock jutting everywhere. Their houses are... not in caves, they’re built out of rocks and leaves.

“U-Unga?” Tabunga says, slightly confused.

Unga turns her head. “Tabunga?”

Tabunga pouts. “Unga dadunga tugunga?” She’s tapping her foot, seeming to ask if Unga has forgotten something.

Unga thinks for a second, then shakes her head. “Gunga.”

Tabunga frowns, then pulls away her hide-skirt to reveal her muscular thighs and rock hard, four inch penis. “Unga un Tabunga Kalunga!” Tabunga points to her member, then to Unga, then to the remains of the animal.

Unga recoils, taking a step back as she drops the animal and covers her immense amount of cleavage. “Unga segunda! Tabunga igunga Unga?!” She shakes her head viciously, whipping her red hair back and forth. “Unga segunda!” She beings one hand down to her crotch, to make sure the wind won’t expose her. “Unga segunda!”

“Unga segunda!?” Tabunga stomps her foot. “Unga runga,” she points at the furs on Unga’s chest, “un Magunga,” she points to the stone hut belonging to their tribes’mate, Magunga, “wunga funga!!”

Unga’s face is a bright red now, both from the embarrassment and anger. “Tabunga gagunga-!” Unga puts her hands together, then brings them about four inches apart, “Magunga gagunga!!” She then pulls her hands away to about 14 inches.

Tabunga is shocked. Hurt. Magunga isn’t even that good of a hunter! The pelts she gave Unga aren’t even that great! But you know what Magunga is? She’s tall, and has a big penis. “...” Tabunga sniffs and is holding back tears. “Un-...Unga bunga...” she mumbles.

Unga’s eyes flair up, theres a certain fire in them as she clenches her teeth. With one solid move, she steps forward and SMASHES the ball of her foot into Tabunga’s privates! The hide skirt does nothing to protect the orbs she was so desperate to empty into Unga.

Tabunga’s eyes bulge out of her skull and she coughs violently. She feels the distinct *squish* as her testicles are ruptured as they squish against her pelvis. Tabunga has never felt such pain before. She’s been hit in the sack before, but nothing like this. Nothing that has cut into her stomach so much. She falls to the ground, screaming her incoherent neanderthal screams as her hands go down to cradle the flattened sack. She can’t bring herself to roll around, or kick her feet, she just lays there and cries.

Tabunga’s genes did not have the mutation that give her the ability to regrow her testes, and so she is now unable to to pass her low quality genetics onto the next generation.

Unga puffs out her chest, hands on her hips as she’s proud of causing such pain to such a rude futanari. Trust me. If you could understand what Tabunga said, you’d agree with what Unga did.

Then, suddenly, Unga hears a noise in the distance. She squints and raises her hand up above her eyes, looking down a well traveled dirt path between the thick jungle. There was a mysterious... cloud of dust? And rumbling?

Unga’s eyes go wide as she knows what this is!

She turns to the village, takes in a deep breath, then screams at the top of her lungs! “Jujunga Barbar! Ju-jun-ga Bar-baaaaaar!!”

Beautiful, supermodel like heads with their long red hair in varying styles poked out of their stone huts as they grabbed their weapons! Large sticks, sticks with pointy rocks jammed into the end, large rocks for bludgeoning, and the children, who looked adorable and were fully clothed from head to toe in pelts without an inch of skin showing under their necks, pick up small rocks to throw.

One woman, the one with the biggest tits in the tribe, runs into Magunga’s hut.

Unga tries to run back into the safety of her tribe, but the invaders are too fast! Unga turns, and, for a split second, gets a good look at the attackers.

Barbarians, all of them. Similar red hair, but the barbarians only cover their privates in leaves and vines, not the sturdy hides and pelts of the animals they hunt. All the invaders, as Unga can see, are very clearly futanari, based on how the leaf skirt bounces up and out of the way with every step.

“Bar-bar bar bar bar BAR!” One yells as she commands her tribesmen to commence the battle!

Unga is left paralyzed with fear, and a barbarian takes advantage of that. With a heavy swing of her stick, a barbarian breaks her weapon in half on Unga’s pelvic bone.

“GAAAAA!!” Unga cries as the shock is sent through her body. She feels as though her bone broke from that hit. She can stand no longer and falls to the ground, but she’s far more devastated than Tabunga. Futas can expect the pain, but Unga didn’t know women could feel this bad from a hit, so the surprise hurts worst of all. Plus, theres no solid appendage for Unga to grab, and that only increases the pain.

“Bar bar bar?” One futa stops in front of Unga’s body, a clear sense of mirth in her voice. “Barbar?” She gives her crotch a tug, then taps her nuts with a smile. The barbarian quickly goes hard, ending up at nine inches, then drags Unga off behind a tree.

“M-Magunga! Hogunga Magunga!” In a last bid of desperation, Unga screams. “Tabunga!?” But Tabunga doesn’t respond. Tabunga was castrated, she won’t be able to help the fight. A tear runs down Unga’s face. She knows that she’s about to be violated by this uncivilized savage.

As for Tabunga, the barbarians ignore her, they hop over her twitching body as they head into the village.

And so, the battle commences.

The sticks each side has are weak, unfit for battle, and they break quickly, usually against a futa's groin. Before long, each side is fighting with stones, throwing them or using bashing each other over the crotches.

The barbarians only brought futas, who are stronger, usually taller, and know to protect their weak spots. Those of the Mubunga tribe have more people, but their futas have to pull double duty, protecting the women and children of their tribe, and attacking the barbarians. While the Mubunga tribe wears hide compared to the barbarian’s grass, it does nothing to protect against blunt force trauma, and those of the Mubunga are over confident, they don’t protect their balls as well as they should.

Before long, the barbarians are victorious. The Mubunga defenders are left in agony on the floor, compared to the six barbarians who are left unable to stand.

One barbarian stands above the others and takes a deep breath before shouting. “BARBARBAR!!” She stomps her foot on the ground. “Bar! Bar! Bar!”

The other barbarian’s join in, and they cause a small earthquake as their collective power rattles the huts. “BAR! BAR! BAR!”

With that, the battle is over, and the pillaging commences.

Each barbarian acts independently, according to her own desires. The hungry ones go to the Mubunga’s food stores to eat, the sadistic ones torture the wounded Mubunga futas, and the horny ones storm the huts and drag out the remaining women and children.

For the women, this is understandable. They’re all bombshells, as you might recall. But the children?

Well, in the barbarian lands, a genetic plague has been spreading. One called ‘lolification’. It keeps the sufferer looking young for the rest of their life, a loli.

Because these are barbarians, they see no difference between a loli and an actual child. Only idiots, like these mouth breathing troglodytes, are unable to tell the very clear and distinct differences between the two.

But, before actual pedophilia can start, a noise draws the attention of all the barbarians.

“Maaaaa~GUUUuuuuUUUN~Gaaaaaa~!!” A moan billows out from Magunga’s hut.

“Bar bar?” One asks.

“Bar bar. Bar-bar.” Another responds.

“M-Magunga un gunga barbar!” A wounded Mubunga warrior spurts out between the pained spasms of her testicles.

The barbarians don’t know what that means, but they can all feel the… foreboding presence coming from the hut.

“Babarar.” One says, pushing another barbarian closer to the hut, wanting her to investigate.

The barbarian gulps, then walks closer, stone in hand.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long red hair and massive tits stumbled out of the hut. Her eyes are glazed over and crossed, her mouth is contorted into a massive smile, and her tongue is out. She doesn’t have clothes anymore, letting her large breasts rest firmly on her ribcage, and she’s covered in cum. Her knees are pressed together as she tries to walk, and with all the cum oozing out of her pussy, she’s leaving a trail as she walks. She only makes it a few steps before she falls to the ground, squishing the cum under her body as a little puddle.

The barbarians barely have a chance to register this before Magunga walks out.

She’s a giant of a woman, 5’8”, which was gigantic for the time period, and with toned muscles all over her hourglass body. Her long hair is light red, almost honey colored, and her penis extended all the way down to her knees when flaccid. Her eyes are half closed and she yawns, she did just wake up, after all.

The barbarians look on in awe and jealousy. Her height, her muscles, her cock, it’s all absurd!

The captured women also look on, but more in the hopes that Magunga will plow them in celebration of her upcoming victory.

One particular barbarian is so filled with rage she just can’t stand it! “BARBARBAR!” She screams as she charged in, rock held high up in the air!

Magunga isn’t concerned. She calmly reaches into her hut, pulls out the very large femur bone from an animal she killed. Just as the barbarian approaches, she swings the bone upwards and catches the barbarian between the legs, neutering her instantly.

“B-BAAAAR!” She screams as her entire body tenses and she falls to the ground in agony. Squirming and kicking her legs, digging her toes into the dirt.

The other barbarians are stunned by the sheer strength of Magunga, how she’s able to lift that bone and wield it so effectively, but they won’t be deterred! They’ve come too far to sacrifice all their gains now!

“Bar-Babar bar? BAR!” One shouts as they all charge in!

Magunga is strong, and just one swing of her weapon is enough to shatter bones, but theres a lot of barbarians.

The barbarians know their target. No matter how big or strong this monster is, theres one singular place she can’t make stronger! If they can just burst those, they win!

And so, the battle begins. Magunga has a very wide swing and is easily able to keep the barbarians at bay, and she can easily shift her position so it’s hard for the barbarians to catch her off guard. They continually circle around her, occasionally they risk getting in her range, only to be forced back soon after. Dust is kicked up from the barbarian’s rapid movements, but it doesn’t reach the point where it’s difficult to see. Magunga has no genuine strategy, relying solely on her own strength and instincts to win the day. With one foe, she catches the barbarian off guard as she lunches forward and kicks her long, long leg against the worthless grass skirt of a barbarian, castrating her instantly. With another foe, the barbarian trips over a stone and Magunga capitalizes on it, shooting forward and smashing her bone hammer down onto the savage’s nut sack, neutering her and making her pass out before she can even feel pain.

Before long, one barbarian gets the bright idea to throw her stone at Magunga’s crotch. Since it’s such a large target, the rock connects and smashes Magunga’s nut!

Her body tightens and she sucks in air, but she can’t recover fast enough, and another barbarian sneaks up behind her and, rock in hand, uppercuts her between the legs! Pinning her right nut against her thigh and, ultimately, popping her testicle!

Despite the agony that pulses through her veins, Magunga reflexively swings her arm back and catches the barbarian in the jaw, breaking it against her mighty strength.

Then, all the barbarian’s watch on in horror. Not only is Magunga not rolling around in agony from the blow, and not only is Magunga smiling lewdly, but her cock is standing at full mast! Fully erect after being halfstrated! She even bends down and picks up the barbarian who broke her nut!

Magunga inspects the barbarian’s broken jaw as it hangs loosely off the joint and smiles as its just the right size! “Magunga un bungunga Barbar!” She says with a sadistic tone of voice.

Magunga shoves the full length of her cock down the barnarians throat and starts pumping away, only getting harder from the pained screams of the poor barbarian, who’s tapping her thigh and trying to push her head away.

You see, Magunga’s body has a special mutation, the first of its kind. No matter how much damage her genitals take, they will always grow back. Smashed, cut off, burned, it doesn’t matter. They’ll regenerate. With the one weakness a futanari has effectively being removed from her life, Magunga grew to be a fearless warrior, always willing to head into the thick of a battle or a hunt, which allowed her body to grow to the monster she is today.

The other barbarians are, rightfully stunned. Paralyzed in such fear that they don’t even notice that the women have freed themselves and have snuck up behind the futas.

All as one, the women kicked, punched, or grabbed up under the grass skirts of the invading futas, forcing their eyes to bulge out as they fall to the dirt in agony, holding their wounded testicles, and forced to accept the fact that their invasion as failed. They’ve failed, and they’ll be forced to ‘pay the consequence’ of attacking the Mabunga tribe.

Oh, and as for Unga, the cave woman at the beginning of the story, the barbarian raping her gets far too intimidated by Magunga and runs away. So she’s safe now.

The women who were violated before Magunga’s fight get the first say as to what happens to the prisoners.

One such woman is Ungunga. She was in her hut, playing with her children, when, all of the sudden, a barbarian in a grass skirt burst in and forced her face first into the ground, right in front of her children. While the barbarian was small in the privates and only lasted about 15 seconds, that hardly matters, Ungunga is ready for revenge!

Ungunga is a very lithe woman, with small breasts, a perky little bottom, and thin limbs. Her red hair, voluptuous and thick, is tied up in a massive pony tail with a few sharp bones keeping it in place. Because of what happened, she’s wearing no furs or hides.

After she was raped, she and her children were brought out into the center of the village, where they sat with their tribe mates and waited with bated breath. Ungunga was delighted so see Magunga fight, and enjoyed watching her castrate the invaders. When the time came to assist Magunga, she sprung into action with the other women! She shot forward at full speed and punted the nearest barbarian in the grass skirt! That barbarian fell like a brick, and the other women performed similar acts to the others.

Now, it was time for the women to get their revenge for the humiliation they suffered.

Ungunga looked around and found the barbarian who violated her. The barbarian’s eyes went wide as Ungunga approached, and her small cock shriveled in fear. “Barbar gunga Mabunga. Ungunga gogunga Barbar.” Ungunga looked down at the pathetic barbarian, who was holding her nuts through the grass skirt as somebody else had previously subdued her.

The barbarian could tell what was going to happen next. She had been in many raids and sired many daughters from unwilling women. While such high concepts are foreign to the simple minded barbarians, even she could tell that most of those mothers wanted nothing more than to see her castrated.

Her fight or flight response kicked in, and she lunged at Ungunga! She wouldn’t be neutered without a fight, and Ungunga looks so frail and weak! Perhaps the barbarian can force her to the ground and escap-WHAM! Just as the barbarian grabs Ungunga’s shoulders, Ungunga jerks up her leg and knees the barbarian in the groin.

The barbarian’s eyes bulge out and she coughs up spit. Her body goes weak and she falls onto Ungunga, sliding down her chest until the barbarian is on her knees, trying to stay upright by holding onto Ungunga’s waist, accidentally copping a feel of Ungunga’s perky bum.

Ungunga pushes the barbarian to the side, and she tries to crawl away. It’s all Ungunga can do to laugh at this, ‘Gahgahgah!’ and walk forward to put the barbarian’s genitals in a vice like grip. The barbarian’s body tenses, and then starts to squirm and convulse as Ungunga increases the pressure. “Barbar funga Ungunga?” She coos. Ungunga rises, forcing the barbarian lift her ass in the air higher and higher. “Barbar fagunga?” She pulses her grip with every syllable. “Bar-bar gun-da fa-gun-ga?” Ungunga feels a rush course through her body, then, with a twist as far as her arm will let her, she squeezes as hard as she can.

“B-baaaAAAARRRR!” The barbarian screams as the last bit of life is squeezed out of her testicles. With a ‘squelch’ that is drowned out by the screams, the barbarian is castrated, and a similar scene plays out across the camp.

Ungunga feels quite satisfied, and then licks the cum from the barbarians burst testicles from between her fingers. With a smile and a bounce in her step, she goes to help out the futanari warriors who collapsed in battle.

Once everyone has been tended to, and the neutered barbarians sent to work, the Mabunga tribe gets busy planning their counter attack.

The retribution is swift. The Mabunga tribe, lead by a no longer halfstrated Magunga, attack the barbarian’s tribe, storm their unprotected mountain village during a hot, sunny day. The women are stolen and impregnated. Magunga herself sires four daughters from this raid, and they all carry the genes that will allow the futanari’s to regenerate their testicles. The few remaining futas are left broken and squirming on the ground. Their children collected and disbursed amongst the women who want to take them.

Though, some of the children aren’t actually children, they’re lolis. The Mabunga tribe doesn’t know what to do with them at first, but they’re dang cute, so they’re allowed to remain as adorable pets.

And so, the circle of life in prehistoric times continues.


End file.
